When a user equipment is newly attached to a wireless communication network for receiving and/or originating calls, data transmissions or the like, an attachment process for attaching the user equipment to the wireless communication network is necessary. When a subscriber is then intending to originate or receive a message or a call, an additional communication channel establishment process may be necessary. For instance, in a GSM system (Global System for Mobile Communications) such as a packet switched service, for instance GPRS (General Packet Radio Service), or in a UMTS system (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System), the user equipment exchanges a signalling flow with its associated node for establishing a communication channel, for instance a PDP (Packet Data Protocol) context or the like. This signalling leads to an additional load on the network and may additionally result in a certain brief delay before actually being able to start the transmission or reception.